Once Upon a Fairytale
by Beth Becker
Summary: Christmas is one of those time's that brings people togther. The ARC isn't any differnt. Jess comes up with an idea to get everyone in the festive mood with suprising results. Cabby/Memily/Jecker will be established by the end! :D :D


Hey guys!

I feel really bad about starting something new before I've finished 'Sunny Side Up' but this idea refused to leave my head no matter how hard I tried!

For a start, I'm one of those people that goes really overboard and gets very excited at Christmas. Santa's coming soon! :D :D :D

I'm not going to say much more because I would ramble on for hours!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span> - Jess's idea.

Christmas was just one of those times of year - Some people love it; Some people don't. Jess had always been one of those people that loved Christmas. Trees, lights, chocolate; it all made it worth the hours of preparation it took to set it all up. This year, she was set on making it the best Christmas the ARC had ever experienced. Jess wanted to watch Becker smile, she'd loved the solider inside and out but Becker was too emotionally retarded to notice.

Jess knocked on James Lester's office door; she was unsure whether she was doing the right thing. What if he thought it was a stupid idea? Would anyone even want to take part? Jess had to put her insecurities aside. If this was meant to be, then it was meant to be. There was absolutely nothing she could do about it.

The hand signal Lester made through the glass door indicated Jess that she could come in. Lester was sitting at his desk, a pile of paper on one side of him and a glass of Scotch on the other. He looked incredibly busy and Jess was immediately regretting even considering going to see him. "What can I do for you Miss Parker?" Lester questioned bringing Jess out of her thoughts. He didn't look up.

"I.. errr-" Jess stumbled over what she wanted to say. She just didn't know how to put it.

"Spit it out Parker" Lester looked up at her while taking a sip of his Scotch "I haven't got all day"

"Since it's almost Christmas I thought we could do something.. Err.. Festive?" Jess mumbled.

"What do you propose Jess?"

"A Pantomime" Jess spoke

"Pantomime?" Lester arched his eyebrow.

"Yes" Jess smiled sheepishly "With auditions and costumes.. And sets and a real stage.." Jess rambled on.

"You're seriously aren't you?"

"I knew it was a bad idea, sorry I bothered you.." Jess mumbled sadly turning toward the door to leave. She sadness on her features was apparent. It broke Lester's heart to see Jess upset.

"I think it's a brilliant idea" Lester smiled at the young field-coordinator "We could use something like this to bring us all together"

"Really?" Jess turned around. Her face resembling that of a fish in shock.

"I'm not joking Miss Parker; I think it's a brilliant idea" Lester said with a stern face.

Jess smiled. Maybe this had been a good idea, she'd be able to hold audition for different parts, get costumes made. And maybe even get a chance to kiss Becker if she played her cards right!

Just as Jess was about to answer him again the anomaly sierans blared. She heard Lester sigh and mumble '_Shut that bloody thing off'._

"We'll talk about this later Parker" Lester gestured his hand towards the door "Get an with your work!".

The Field Coordinator hurried toward her station with a smile on her face. '_Lester did care after all' _Jess thought.

Jess was brought out of her thoughts by Becker speaking through her ear piece _"What have we got Jess?" _He asked.

"Give me a second, I'm just pinpointing the location" Jess' hands flew across the keyboard of the ADD. Determined to find the location of the problem before anyone got hurt "GOT IT!" Jess screamed. She was slightly embarrassed after; Had she really just screamed?

"It's in park on the outskirts of town" Jess replied "ETA about 6 minutes"

"_Any signed of an incursion yet?" _Matt's voice broke through the comms.

The field coordinator looked through the CTV feeds. No sign of any incursion. Jess sighed happily "Nothing so far Matt, there doesn't seem to be anyone around either".

"_Thank-you Jessica" _Emily replied sweetly.

"Becker?" Jess questioned after not hearing from the soldier for a while. _God she worried too much._

"_Yes Jess?" _Becker's deep voice cut through the comms. Jess did always love his voice. Her heart melting into a puddle every time she heard. He was dreamy.

"Stay safe, please?" Jess pleaded. God, she sounded like a complete idiot.

"_Always" _Becker replied. Jess smiled, he seemed to be the only one that he listened to.

"_And they called it… puppy loveee-.. OW ABBY THAT HURT" _Connor's voice came through.

"_SHUT UP!" _Abby shouted.

A smile crept across Jess' lips as her cheeks began to blush a deep read colour in embarrassment. _Connor really was an idiot sometimes._

* * *

><p>The anomaly had been easy; after all of that, there had in fact been an incursion. It was nothing big, but had taken them a while to get it back through. Jess had heard the constant <em>'aww'<em>s though the comms from Connor and Abby. They had encountered tiny preastoric monkeys and Jess had secretly wished she had been there. Being in a park, they had gotten up the tree's easily and had almost died laughing when she heard that Becker had climbed up the tree's to catch one. It had gotten even funnier when Matt's voice had broken through the comms saying that Becker had gotten stuck up the tree's and he'd had to climb up and rescue the stranded solider.

After a few hours they had finally finished and the team were on their way back. Jess was eagerly excited about announcing her news to the team. Actually wait, that would be lying - she was so scared she could of cried.

The ping of the lift alerted Jess that the team had arrived back. This was the moment of truth; she would unvale her plan in a matter of seconds.

Becker was the first to make the way down to her station. He couldn't miss the massive grin that was plastered over her face.

The soldier reached into the top off his vest and pulled out a small wrapped package. A smile threatened to play across his lips. That girl was absolutely gorgeous.

"Is that for me?" The young field coordinator stood in front of him. Today, she was in a bright green short dress with her usual ridiculously high heels. Today, they were a bright shade of purple. To him, she was perfect.

Becker looked down to realise that she was indicating toward the packet in his hand. It was in fact a Cadbury's magic elf. Becker had seen it in the shops while he was out last night and just had to buy it for Jess. He had been anticipating giving it to her all, now was the time.

"Uhuuu.. Yes" Becker handed her the chocolate with a warm smile. Jess loved that smile "Enjoy Jessica" He said happily.

"Thank-you!" Jess said excitedly.

"No problem" Becker replied looking her in the eyes "I thought you might like it"

"I do!"

Matt, Emily, Abby and Connor soon joined them next to the ADD. Grins played spread across Abby and Connor faces as they saw the package in Jess's hands. She blushed a deep shade of pink and hid it behind her back before anyone else noticed.

"You alright Jess?" Emily questioned standing next to her friend.

"Yeah.. Fine" Jess forced a smile trying to hide her embarrassment.

A loud cough from behind them made the whole team turn on their heels to face the noise. Lester was standing on the top of the stair and slowly began to make his way down toward his team. His usual stern composure looked calm and relaxing for a change.

"Ah, you're all here" Lester smirked "That saves me from rounding you all up later"

"Is there something you wanted Sir?" Becker question in a solider like manner. It was strange how he changed within seconds from his relaxed self back into solider mode. It did always perplex Jess.

"Actually Becker, yes there is" Lester cleared his throat "It has come to my attention that a certain holiday is coming up and Miss Parker here has come up with a wonderful idea on how we can celebrate it" The boss explained.

Matt arched his eyebrow; he wasn't going to like what Lester was about to suggest.

"The ARC is going to be holding a pantomime" Lester explain further "And before you complain you're all going to audition. Anyone who doesn't, will have to answer to me, and they better have a good reason for not doing so"

Abby's eyes widened at Jess in shock "You really suggested this Jess?" Abby questioned confused

"Yes, I did" Jess said sheepishly.

"I think it's a brilliant idea" Matt said smirking toward Becker who turned to look at Jess. He smiled shyly before she turned back to look at Lester.

"Auditions will be held in 2 days, Miss Parker will give you your pieces tomorrow" Lester finished before turning on this heels and walking back toward his office.

"Better get our dancing shoe's on Becks" Matt smirked.

Becker sighed; Jess really one beautiful but incredibly stupid young woman.

* * *

><p>For all the folk out there who aren't from England or just don't know what one is, <em>'Cadbury's magic elves' <em>are the best thing ever created! It's just a chocolate elf filled with popping candy! There's delicious and one of the best things about Christmas!

Should I continue?

It's a bit wishy washy but I wanted to post tonight and I couldn't get Lovingthis to beta read it in time!

I'm in need of a fast beta reader if anyone would kindly do it! PM me if you can please! J

Feedback is gold dust!

Reviews will be rewarded with virtual Christmas presents!

Beth xx


End file.
